


you were the only star in my night sky

by Anonymous



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, F/M, Grief/Mourning, One Shot, Pregnancy, Resurrection, Supreme!Madison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28144323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Madison offers to help Michael find the good within him, if he comes back with her to the coven, and he accepts. The coven decides to use this to their advantage.
Relationships: Michael Langdon/Madison Montgomery
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11
Collections: Anonymous





	you were the only star in my night sky

**Author's Note:**

> Here, have this self-indulgent little one-shot.

"What did you do?" Madison screams as she runs into the foyer, falling to her knees. "What the fuck did you _do_?"

"We could never leave him alive," Cordelia says, and in that moment, Madison wants to kill the Supreme, consequences be damned. Instead, she only watches numbly as a stretcher covered in a white sheet is wheeled out of the academy. This cannot be happening. He _promised_. He promised he would never leave her.

"No," she whispers as a tear trickles down her face. And then she's running to the stretcher, shoving aside the blank-faced paramedics. "No!" she shouts, sending everyone in the room to the floor with a blast of telekinetic energy. And then she's yanking back the white sheet, and she's gasping for air. She can't breathe.

He's still, unmoving, his lips already cracked and blue from lack of oxygen. And his wrist is cold when she goes to grab it, his body already void of the heat and the life he had had before. She cups his face with her hand, crying. "Mikey," she whispers. "Mikey, come back to me." _Vitalum Vitalis_ , she thinks, directing her energy into him, begging to wake up, to smile at her again.

Cordelia pushes herself to her feet behind Madison. "It won't work," the Supreme says. "I've hidden his soul with the same spell I used on Mead. You can't bring him back."

Madison ignores her, pouring all of her energy into him, openly sobbing now. "Come on," she mutters, moving her thumb along his jawbone. "I love you. Please, _please_ don't leave me like this."

But no matter how much she gives him, he won't rise. And eventually, her head sinks down to rest on his empty chest, void of any heartbeat, and she screams, tears continuing to run down her face. And she's gripping onto his shirt, swearing that she'll never let him go again.

And then Cordelia is pulling her back. "No!" Madison shouts. "Get the _fuck_ off of me! I hate you! _I hate you!_ " And the paramedics are dazedly wheeling him out, and she's clawing at the Supreme's firm hold, and doesn't even know what she says, she just knows that her whole world is falling apart. And then she's crying as the lights of the ambulance speed away, and she's sinking to the floor, curling up into a ball.

It's just her and Cordelia now.

"Madison -" Cordelia tries, and Madison looks up at her.

"Don't you fucking dare," Madison says lowly. "Don't try to comfort me. You took _everything_ from me."

"It had to be done," Cordelia tells her, and Madison shakes her head, pushing herself up onto trembling.

"It didn't," Madison replies. "He was getting better. He was doing _good_."

"Let's talk about this," Cordelia tries. "I have some hot cocoa in the kitchen. We can just sit, if you want to." But Madison is already shaking her head.

"No," Madison mutters. "You need to pay. For leaving my little girl without her daddy." She remembers the positive pregnancy test in the bathroom just ten minutes ago, but it already feels like a lifetime. Running into Michael's room to tell him, too excited to wait till morning. Discovering that the witches poisoned him during dinner, and he died in his sleep.

Cordelia's eyes widen. "Madison -" she starts, but with a wave of the younger witch's hand, Cordelia is shoved against the wall. Madison steps up to her.

"You deserve this," she hisses. Cordelia opens her mouth to say something. Madison snaps her neck with a thought.

It's a lot more anticlimactic than Madison thought it would be. The old Supreme falls to the floor, leaving Madison standing alone in the foyer, still wrapped up in her sheer black robe. And then, something comes over Madison, like she's been without oxygen her whole life, and has only just now figured out how to breathe. It's like - electricity, flooding through her.

The house shakes, as if rattled by an earthquake, and Madison is staring at Cordelia's broken body. It's impossible. Or is it? She guesses that Mallory wasn't the Supreme after all. Madison can hear rustling from upstairs, and knows the other witches have been awakened.

Madison doesn't care about them though. She uses her telekinesis to summon a knife from the kitchen, and makes a cut in the palm of her hand. "Come on," she whispers. "Come back to me."

And she's reaching down, down down down, and she's being eaten alive as something comes over her, like the worst taste of nicotine in her lungs. And she's coughing up something, and she dimly notices that it's some sort of black, sticky fluid, and then -

"Madison?" His voice, more beautiful than she's ever heard it.


End file.
